The present invention relates to a combinational charging mechanism and, more particularly, to a combinational charging mechanism having both travel-charging and desktop-charging functions, which can be simultaneously used.
Along with continual progress of information technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become articles of frequent use in everyday lives of people. General portable electronic devices use chargeable Li batteries, Nixe2x80x94MH batteries, or Nixe2x80x94Cd batteries to provide required electricity.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional travel charger 10a comprises a main body 11a, which has a transformer circuit unit (not shown) therein. The input end of the transformer circuit unit joins a first plug 12a, and the output end thereof joins a cable 13a. The other end of the cable 13a joins a second plug 14a. The first plug 12a can be plugged into a socket of 110V or 220V alternating current (AC). Through the function of the transformer circuit unit, a direct current is obtained. The direct current is transferred to the second plug 14a via the cable 13a. The second plug 14a is then plugged into a portable electronic device 20a such as a mobile phone to charge it.
However, the above charger can only provide travel-charging function to directly charge a mobile phone or a PDA, and cannot charge a second battery as a desktop charger. It is necessary to purchase another charging seat, hence increasing economic burden to a user.
Moreover, when the charging seat is to be used, it is necessary to connect the charger and the charging seat. At this time, only desktop-charging function can be provided, and travel-charging function cannot be used. Therefore, travel-charging and desktop-charging functions of the prior art charger and charging seat cannot be used simultaneously, hence limiting their usage and resulting much inconvenience for the user.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a combinational charging mechanism, which can provide travel-charging and desktop-charging functions. It is not necessary to purchase another charging seat, hence lessening economic burden to a user. Moreover, travel-charging and desktop-charging functions can be used simultaneously, resulting in more flexible use. Therefore, the user can flexibly choose either travel-charging function or desktop-charging function to use, or can use both of them simultaneously.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a combinational charging mechanism comprising a main body, a transformer circuit unit, and a bearing seat. The main body has a receiving room therein. The transformer circuit unit is received in the receiving room of the main body. The transformer circuit unit has connection points. The transformer circuit unit joins a first plug and a cable. The other end of the cable joins a second plug. The bearing seat is joined on the main body. The connection points stick into the bearing seat. A charging mechanism is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: